Tous ce qui peut arriver dans les toilettes!
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Bonjour! Donc plein de chapitre pour vous! Déja 7 chapitre de posté!
1. Panne de courant

Auteur : moi!

Personnage : Rien n'est à moi.

Thème : Les toilettes

Description du thème : …Eh oui les toilettes! ^-^ Je vais vous montrez tous ce que les personnages de fma peuvent faire dans les toilettes en plusieurs chapitre! Alors, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire!

_Panne de courant..._

Il y avait une panne de courant dans central, cela n'alarmait personnes…sauf pour nos trois amis, Maes, Roy et Ed. Les trois étaient enfermé dans les toilettes…et c'était la pénombre la dedans!

M- Je veux sortiiiiiiiiiir!

R & E- Tais-toi!

M- Maieuh!

R- Maes...On est enfermé alors tu te tais!

M- Je m'ennuis!

E- Moi aussi…

R- Et si on se trouvait une occupation?

E- Dans les toilettes?

M- Et si on jouait à la bouteille?

R- On a pas de bouteille...et puis comment on serait sur qu'y elle serait tombé?

M- J'ai une bouteille...bon...Bouger pas...Je vais la faire tourner (bruit d'une bouteille qui tourne…qui s'arrête.)

M- Roy…et…Ed!

R & E- QUOI!?

M- Un bisou!

Roy se déplace à l'aveuglette...Jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres touche d'autre lèvre. Un petit blond...Oui c'est ça! Roy a touché les cheveux pour savoir…et avait sentit son odeur caramel! Mais…On entendit que Maes se lamenter à rien faire pendant tout le reste de la soirée…Les deux autres étaient trop occupé de leur côté…

_Voila! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les panne de courant...Surtout si un idiot à la brillante idée de jouer à la bouteille dans le noir x3 Je ne dis pas comment Maes à fait pour deviner que la bouteille a pointé Roy et Ed... (En fait il a triché x3) Aller...Donnez-moi un titre pour le prochain chapitre sur ce qui peut arriver dans les toilettes!_


	2. Échange équivalent

Auteur : moi!

Personnage : Rien n'est à moi.

Thème : Les toilettes

Description du thème : …Eh oui les toilettes! ^-^ Je vais vous montrez tous ce que les personnages de fma peuvent faire dans les toilettes en plusieurs chapitre! Alors, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire!

_Echange équivalent..._

Ed courrait dans les couloirs du QG de central sans ce préoccupé des gens qu'il bousculait. Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait pour aller au toilettes, mais bordel qu'elles sont loin! Voyant enfin la porte qu'il rêvait tant de franchir, il ne prit pas garde de frapper avant d'ouvrir et tomba face à face avec le colonel, qui fut autant surpris que le nain.

R- Voyons full métal, je ne te croyais pas autant presser…mais mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, les toilettes sont bouchées...

E- QUOI!?

R- Allons…si tu veux je peux te prêter les toilettes de mon bureau, mais en échange…

E- En échange…? Crachez le morceau!

Roy traina le blondinet à l'intérieur des toilettes hors-d'usage en souriant.

R- Oh! Tu me déçois, tu ne sais même pas se que je veux en échange! Cela m'attriste.

E – Oui, je sais ce que vous vouliez...Pourtant je vous assure que le coup de la panne de courant, ce n'était pas voulut!

R- N'oublie pas…l'échange équivalent!

Roy se rapprocha dangereusement du nabot….et on put recevoir des plainte d'employer qui eurent entendu des bruits suspect! Bien entendu…il ne fut que Maes qui les remarqua sortir des toilettes hors-d'usage avec le rouge au joues…


	3. Enfermé

_**Auteur : Moi**_

_**Perso : Rien n'est à moi T_T**_

_**Titre : Enfermé…**_

_**Note : Si vous voyez (K – Kaijuu) C'est parce que je suis l'une des petites vois dans la tête de Roy! =D**_

Il était enfermé dans les toilettes depuis trois heures maintenant…et il ne pouvait sortir par alchimie, s'il aurait fait brule la porte, il aurait fini cramé dans son propre brasier. Restant calme et silencieux, des petites voix émergèrent dans sa tête.

_Comme tu es malchanceux!_

K -_ Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous?_

_Qui pourraient bien traîner dans le coin...Pour pouvoir te délivrer?_

R - Si je sors vivant d'ici…je…je…

K - _Je…?_

R - Je deviens homo…et j'embrasser le premier garçon que je vois!

K - _D'accord! On a ta promets bien dans la mémoire…bonne change vieux!_

oOoOoOo

Deux autres heures avait passé, Roy était étendu devant la porte à prier quelqu'un qui pourrais le sauver. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une petite masse fit passer sa tête pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

E - Rho…foutu colonel! Le lieutenant le cherche partout et il joue à cache-ca…Colonel?

Il avait enfin remarqué son patron étendu au sol. Puis que celui-ci ne sembla pas agir, il lui donna un bon coup de pied en s'écriant :

E - Sale crouton! Tu dors dans les toilettes au lieu de travailler!?

Roy leva la tête vers son agresseur…mais ce souvint d'un coup ce qu'il s'était juré…Ce levant en presse, il embrassa rapidement Edward avant de filler à l'anglaise. Le nain en question resta muet et ne remarqua pas la porte ce refermer pour l'embarrer à son tours dans les toilettes…mais cela est une autre histoire!

_**VOILA!!!!Roy déclare enfin être homo xP j'en connais un qui va être content de pouvoir enfin se trouver une copine xD Pauvre Ed..c'est lui qui est enfermé maintenant é_è**_

_**!!!!PETIT SONDAGE!!!!**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre vous voullez voir :**_

_**-envy/ed**_

_**-Edwin**_

_**- lemon**_

_**-Un poème spécial de ma part?**_

_**À vous de choisir! Vous pouvez voter que seulement deux fois! Le choix qui auras le plus de vote sera prit pour mon prochain chapitre!**_


	4. Poisson d'avril!

Auteur : MOI!!!MOUAHAHAHAH!!!

Perso : Pas à moi TT_______TT

Thème : Poisson…et avril…. :D

Note de l'auteur : Je mets en avance ce chapitre, car le jour même, je serais occupée à travailler T___T pauvre de moi…j'espère que cela vous plaira…à oui! Cela ce passe encore et toujours dans le toilettes…et je n'ai pas oublier..je suis en pleine page blanche pour l'écriture de mon petit lemon et de mon p'tit poème promis T__T Bonne lecture, lecteur que j'aime tant!

Histoire d'amour?

Edward était dans les toilettes pour aller au petit coin.

Ed - Rha! Il m'énerve ce con de colonel!

M (Maes :P) – Edo! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ceux que l'on aime! Voyons!

Ed – Qu-quoi!? JE NE L'AIME PAS!?

M – Si tu le dis, je te crois! Bon j'y vais moi! Surtout…

Ed – Surtout quoi?

M – Tombe pas dans la bol de toilette! (imaginez l'image! :D)

Ed – QUI EST SI PETIT QU…

Edward arrêta de crier quand Maes sortir de la salle. Au moment où il allait faire de même, il se buta contre son supérieur, donc Roy! Au moment où il allait crier contre le pauvre garçon, celui-ci lui bloqua la bouche…avec sa main! (Vous vous attendiez à quoi?)

R – Edward…j'ai à te parler.

Ed – Mrftpfgt grh pkrt (traduction : enlevez vos pattes de sur ma bouche!)

Roy, qui comprirent comme par magie (oh! Des petites étoiles!), enleva sa main.

Ed- Quesque vous me voulez!?

R – Ed...Je…je tai…

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Edward tomba dans les pommes avec une tête rouge pivoine. Maes sorti de sa cachette avec une caméra et un large sourire. Roy souri aussi avant d'éclater de rire.

M – Il va vouloir nous tuer mercredi! Mais ça vaut le coup!

R – Ouais! T'aurais du voir comme j'ai vue! Vraiment! C'est un bon gag à faire! Tous le QG va rire le premier avril!

Alors que Maes sorti, Roy se pencha vers Edward en lui déposant au rapide baiser et en lui murmurant. (Je vous promets de TENTER de vous faire un dessin de cette scène! Promis, juré, craché!)

R – Poisson d'avril, Full metal!

Il sorti à son tour laissant le blond évanouie tout seul.


	5. Un petit viol

Auteur : Encore et toujours moi!

Perso : Pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur : ARG!!!Ça été un calvaire écrire ce truc! Bon...pour commencé…c'est le premier lemon que j'écris T____T et pour faire plaisir j'ai prit le couple Ed/Envy…mais je suis certaine de m'être planté, j'aurais du faire un Envy sadique…Quel idiote je fais pour vous, mes très bon lecteurs TT___TT je vous demande pardon pour mon incompétence…j'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce petit lemon de moi…Bonne lecture…faite moi signe si j'ai été vraiment nul dans ce chapitre…TT___TT J'arrive pas à le croire…mon premier lemon…dans les toilettes…C'est trop con...Bon, je sais! Je vous laisse! A+ et laissez moi des commentaires!

_Un petit viol (Envy)_

J'étais là, planté sur le cadre de la fenêtre d'où je regardais une crevette dormir. Une question se posa dans ma tête, comment il a fait pour s'endormir aux toilettes? Tant pis! Je vais profiter de ce moment pour m'amuser! Même s'il est endormit, je peux le violé sans compromit! Mais ce sera moins drôle que s'il serait réveillé, tant pis!

Sautant de mon perchoir, j'arrivai devant ma crevette préféré, je me penchai un peu au dessus de lui pour mieux l'observer. Qu'il était craquant dans cette position avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte…Mes lèvres s'Approchèrent des siennes, hésitèrent un moment avant d'y plonger. Ces lèvres avaient un goût de bonbon au caramel! Passant lentement me langue en travers de ces lèvres, mes mains s'activèrent sur son corps. Je le sentis bouger, mais rien d'autre. Je dus s'éparer, à contrecœur, mes lèvres des siennes pour lui enlever son T-shirt. Je laissai un moment à mes yeux pour qu'ils se délectent de cette superbe vision de rêve avant que mes lèvres retournent à leur endroit précédent. Mes mains, baladeuses, traînèrent un moment à lui caresser son torse avant de descendre plus bas pour lui enlever son pantalon, ce qui fut plus que facile. Quand il ne fut qu'en caleçon, mon amusement monta d'un cran. Je fis entrer une de mes mains dans son caleçon pour saisir l'objet de mes désir et y faire des va-et-vient avec.

Cela fut un franc succès, car il gémit peu à peu. Mieux valait le prendre tout de suite que d'attendre qu'il ne se réveille. Lui arrachant son caleçon de force, je le pénétrai sans retenu en le réveillant en sursaut avec un grand crie qui fut vite interrompu par le contacte de mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ces prunelles dorées démontrèrent sa peur ainsi que sa colère et son plaisir du moment. Je riais intérieurement, ce minus était à moi, tout à moi!

-Chuuuut…tu risque de faire ramener tous tes petits copains ici…, murmurais-je lentement entre nos lèvres.

-Dé…déga….dégage….Envy, souffla t'il avec une respiration saccadée.

Que c'était excitants de le voir ainsi! Je n'en pouvais plus! Je ne pouvais plus me retenir après les yeux qu'il me fit, empli d'une colère et d'un plaisir intense. Je laissai le liquide blanc s'infiltrer lentement en lui avant de me dégager de mon petit blondinet favori. Tien? À cause de moi, il était tombé dans les toilettes! Super! Lui lançant ces vêtements et son caleçon déchiré, je lui lançai un dernier regard.

-À plus, la crevette, déclarais-je avant de sauter par-dessus la fenêtre pour être à l'air libre.

Que cela avait été bon! Ce fut un de mes meilleurs moments de viol! J'espère que la prochaine fois, je le trouverais endormit sur son bureau, seul! Au moins, dans un bureau, on en pas coincé comme dans les toilettes! Je sautais de toits en toits en pensant à mes prochaines victimes…

Prochain chapitre, Ed ce venge de Roy pour le poisson d'avril *regard sadique…) T__T j'ai pleuré…je n'aime pas le premier avril…surtout quand j'écris mon premier lemon cette journée…mais bon! Vos commentaires m'aide BEAUCOUP!!!


	6. Gomenasai

Auteur : Moi!!!

Personnage : Envy et un Ed mort T__T pas à moi..

J'ai prit la chanson Gomenasai…Vous le remarquerez bien x3

Donc résumé : Ed est mort à cause d'un accident de voiture et Envy est triste, car ces dernières paroles pour lui en son vivant étaient des insultes…tristes, non? Maintenant bonne lecture!

_**Gomenasai**_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'avais-je insulté?

Pour juste avant ta mort?

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind  
A precious pearl_

J'étais là, devant ta tombe

Et j'en pleurais.

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

J'étais arrive trop tard

Trop tard pour te sauver.

_Gomenasai  
For everything  
Gomenasai  
I know I let you down  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now_

Tous le monde étaient tristes, mais ne pleuraient point

J'étais le seul à le faire

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

J'aurais tant voulut te serer dans mes bras une dernière fois

Juste une dernière fois

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

Pouvoir sentir ton odeur caramel

Juste une dernière fois

_Gomenasai  
For everything  
Gomenasai  
I know I let you down  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now_

Pardonne-moi!

De t'avoir laissé à se moment.

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

J'aurais tout fait, oui tout

Pour que cette voiture ne te tue pas

_Gomenasai_

Ma seule envie est de te rejoindre

Pour rester avec toi pour l'éternité

_For everything  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend  
like I do now_

Tu m'aurais frappé pour avoir dit ça

Mais je ne mens pas

Gomenasai  
Let you down  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend  
like I do now

Désolé mon chibi

Mais je ne peux vivre sans toi

Pardonneras-tu ton idiot de palmier un jour ?


	7. Suite de Un petit viol

Auteur : qui d'autre à par moi?

Blabla habituel…donc...voici la suite de « Un petit viol »!

Note : Désolé si ça ne se passe pas dans les toilettes x3

_Suite Un petit viol_

J'étais de mauvaise humeur, oui, contre ce palmier et contre moi-même! Il m'avait violé! Ce con m'avait violé pendant mon sommeil! J'allais lui briser sa petite gueule une bonne fois pour toutes. Marchant d'un pas furieux vers le bureau du colonel, j'y entrai en m'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne. Bordel ! ? C'était congé aujourd'hui ou ils m'évitent ? Tant pis! Allant m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, oui, j'ai un bureau de travail! Je me mis donc à commencé mon rapport de ma dernière mission, c'est alors que j'entendis du bruit. J'ignorai royalement la personne qui venait d'entrer, mais celle-ci s'approcha de moi.

-Alors Ed…Tu travail encore, demanda aussitôt un voie que je reconnus.

Je bondis de sa place pour me mettre dans une position défensive. Le palmier se gratta l'arrière de sa tête en soupirant.

-Tu es fâché? Pourtant…j'ai été doux avec toi, déclara t'il en levant des yeux vers moi.

Rha! Qu'il m'énerve se sale palmier débile! Au moment même où j'allais transmuter mon automail, il était déjà à es coté et me retenait les poignets.

-Tu voulais me blesser? Que tu es méchant! Pour ton impolitesse, je vais te punir, murmura t'il près de mon oreille.

-DÉGAGE!!!

-Tu cries trop fort…je n'aime pas devoir t'assommer, mais bon! Je vais encore devoir le faire sans ton consentement…, répliqua t'il avec un air déçus.

Aussitôt, je sentis un coup dans mon coup et je m'effondrai au sol, inconscient. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon appartement, couché dans mon lit. J'avais donc rêvé? Non, je ne crois pas, car la douleur était présente. Ce fut en me retournant que je vis, avec horreur, que le palmier était couché à mes coté.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! ?

_À suivre…_


End file.
